


Le plus délicat des cous est le plus beau des bijoux

by BabyDracky



Category: Cluster Edge
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agate ne se fera jamais à la vie en Haute-Société. Par contre, il se ferait très bien à un garçon de la haute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le plus délicat des cous est le plus beau des bijoux

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour Florejedi @ LJ  
> Prompt: Collier

Les femmes de ce monde, l’aristocratie, étaient couvertes de parures et de soies plus coûteuses les une que les autres. L’on ne trouvait plus un seul endroit de leur personne sur lequel ne soit suspendu un bijou coûteux. Ils étaient tous voyants et extravagants. Peu attirants. Agate vit une femme le dépasser, posant sur lui un regard clairement désapprobateur quant à sa présence en ces lieux. A son cou était suspendu un collier aussi énorme qu’une guirlande de Noël et tout aussi lumineux, qui devait au moins coûter les yeux de la tête. Et pourtant, il n’était rien de plaisant à regarder. Un rire de convenance, toutefois cristallin résonna à ses oreilles et il reconnu cette voix sans même se retourner. Beryl. Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Il savait y faire avec les gens de la haute, il savait y faire avec tout le monde. Il n’avait nullement besoin de parures coûteuses pour se mettre en valeur et ses yeux, deux saphirs lumineux, valaient bien plus que tous les bijoux qu’il avait pu voir en cette soirée mondaine. Un seul de ses regards valait de l’or et ce long cou dénudé ne méritait d’être couvert que de baisers affamés et de tendres petits mordillements. Agate soupira. Il faudrait qu’il l’éloigne de toutes ces mielleuses prétendantes au plus tôt ! La soirée n’avait que trop durée déjà.


End file.
